3 We Had Batman!
by Nootra
Summary: The Earthlings Ryan, Noah, Zach and Alan find themselves in the world of cartoons and discover that those heroes exist for real. Denver the Dinosaur and his friends disguise them as some football players of the city. Will they succeed in tricking Batman with that ruse?


Zach, Ryan, Alan and Noah secretly embarked on a risky journey aboard the shuttle RM XIX which left Earth and their home city Aven and took them to space. They were glad to live one of their biggest dreams when they found themselves out of Earth's gravitational force field. But an accident occurred on the way and they were thrown out of the shuttle into outer space. Supernaturally, they were transported to a world where they met Denver, the Last Dinosaur, and his companions, Wally, Shades, Jeremy and Mario. These lived in a city called Nootra.

After accepting to help them, Denver and his friends were in a strait. They did not know how to get the Earthlings into the city without the latter being uncovered as extra-Nootrans. That was when Wally suggested that the Earthlings be disguised as four teenaged football players of Nootra. Noah was thus camouflaged as Benjamin, Zach as Cesare, Alan as Yann and Ryan as Papan.

The four Earthlings, led by Denver, Mario, Wally, Shades and Jeremy advanced towards the west gates of Nootra. As they approached the city, they caught sight of the shadow of the Dark Knight who, surprisingly, was guarding the city in the daytime. The Earthlings could not contain their excitement when they recognized Batman from afar. He looked serious, quiet and meditative.

Zach: "So the bat you were referring to was actually Batman? Guys, this is really the world of cartoons."  
Ryan: "If only his designers could see this! They didn't know they were giving life to someone when they conceived him."  
Noah: "He is big and sturdy. The real Batman is way more imperial than he has been presented on Earth."  
Alan: "It appears he still has that flaw of his. I had hoped he would be less sinister in another world."  
Ryan: "Always as cold and distant as we know him."  
Zach: "Not as we know him Ryan. What is he doing here in broad daylight, and at the sight of everybody? Batman used to appear only at night like all bats do."

Wally: "Hey, the Dark Knight is making a lot of efforts there. He is trying to win the trust of the people. They used to doubt him because of his ways some call 'weird'. He chose to work during the day to socialize with citizens. People can now talk to him without fear."  
Jeremy: "He'll need time to get accustomed to this new life. He still remains mysterious to many though he's doing his best to please everybody."  
Alan: "Tell me about it. I can feel a coldness coming from him even from this distance. If I had the chance, I would tell him one or two things which would erase that proud look from his face. That guy thinks he knows everything and doesn't want to fellowship with his friends."  
Shades: "Calm down dude. What's the big deal? Why are you so agitated because of him?"  
Mario: "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha. Like the other big guy, you too have a bone to pick with him, right?"  
Zach: "Batman is a favorite of Alan but he can't stand his ways."  
Alan: "Zach, number one, he isn't my favorite and number two, you didn't have to say that in front of everybody."

Mario: "Now we're getting close. Try not to look at him."  
Noah: "I meet Batman and you tell me not to look at him? Im-pos-si-ble."  
Jeremy: "You must behave like the characters you're wearing. Some have nothing you can call 'tender' in them. If you act otherwise, Batman will unmask you and you shall be arrested."  
Shades: "Nice work Jeremy. Of all the people in Nootra, you had to choose the images of those hot-tempered guys to camouflage the aliens with."  
Jeremy: "It's because they are the only ones out of town at this hour, and these guys have the same shape and height like them. I wanted to do something convincing, not just anything the Dark Knight would uncover from afar. Remember, he is also a detective."  
Wally: "It'll work Shades. Earthlings, just try to be normal if you can't imitate the players. I think they'll be no problem since Batman himself wants no clash with citizens."

Batman was standing on top of the gates with his arms folded and he looked intently at the nine children as they approached. Fixing them with a gaze, he lifted up a hand and waved at them from afar. He opened the gates and raised his white eyes to the sky. He was admiring some birds that had first rested on his shoulders which also flew away when he shook.

Noah: "He is awesome, majestic; O my, he is..."  
Mario: "Too common. Come on guys; it's only Batman. He's posted here every day doing nothing."  
Zach: "Only Batman? Man, Batman is the beloved superhero of all-time."

When Zach, Noah, Alan and Ryan came in proximity to the hero, they did not stop looking at him. Noah almost went out of control on passing near him but Denver warned her to keep her cool. The Earthlings were terribly excited about Batman and their attitude surprised the Nootrans. These whispered their doubts to each other on noticing the unrestrained keenness of their new friends for the caped hero.

Shades: "They'll cause everything to fail."  
Wally (whispering to the Earthlings): "Snap out of it guys. Batman is no amateur."

They had scarcely passed the gates when Batman, who had remained silent throughout, made a remark while keeping his eyes on the birds.  
Batman: "What in Nootra have Benjamin and his teammates got to do with the Green Dino's Band?"

The children panicked and opened their mouths and eyes wide, looking at each other. They quickly covered their mouths with their hands lest any suspicious sound come out and betray them. Shades didn't waste time to find some devious answer for the Batman.

Shades: "We are in the final so we have taken a liking for football lately. Our champions here were kind enough to give us some lessons. Bats, don't you see our football? Denver, make a demonstration for our hero."

Denver played with the ball and they all laughed as if what he was doing was funny. As they continued on their way, Batman, who now had his eyes on them, wondered aloud.

Batman: "This is also strange. How can Cesare be so nice? I don't remember ever seeing you smile except after scoring a goal."

Now that his eyes were on them, it was their hearts that trembled. This time, it was Mario's turn to trick the Dark Knight. He gave a series of mild slaps on the back of the pseudo-Cesare as he answered the inquisitor.

Mario: "Well, what do you know? Cesare finally understood that friendship was worth more than anything, isn't it buddy?"

Zach didn't like Mario's ways so he stopped him before he did anything silly.

Zach: "Keep your hand to yourself."

When they thought they were done with him, Batman called out.

Batman: "And how is it possible for Papan to be quiet? Who ever thought someday you would keep that mouth shut for a few minutes?"

Ryan didn't panic but found some words which the true Papan would likely use as response to what was said concerning his personality.

Ryan: "Well Mister, don't think you know everything about people. I might talk a lot but I know how to keep quiet when I should. You are the one who talk too much today batty."

The Earthlings and their new friends outwitted Batman and crossed the city gates. They all breathed a sigh of relief once they accessed the city. Being far away from Batman's sight and hearing, they could now unveil their indignation to one another. Mario, in particular, was furious at the way Zach reacted when he was doing his trick.

Mario: "What's your problem arrogant punk? You nearly caused our plan to fail."  
Zach: "Sorry Mario but you shouldn't have gone too far."  
Mario: "What do you mean by 'gone too far'?"  
Shades: "Batman would have unmasked us if it wasn't for sheer luck. He's a professional."  
Zach: "Professional? The whole thing stank and you call him a professional? This Batman of yours is nothing of the one I know."  
Alan: "He is imposing alright but definitely as blind as a bat."

Noah too was displeased with Ryan's address to Batman. According to her, those were not the words they were to use in their first encounter with him.

Noah: "Batty? For heaven's sake Ryan, what was that? I can't believe you answered Batman so rudely. Did you forget he's one of my favourites and Alan's as well?"  
Alan: "Keep me out of it. I really enjoyed seeing us get the better off him. Who said he was the smartest brain in the world?"  
Ryan: "I had to play the game Noah. Papan would be anything except polite."  
Noah: "What do you know about that? They may not be the same as in the cartoons."  
Jeremy: "What is this whole issue of cartoons? Who are these cartoons?"


End file.
